Chōzenshū 3
Chōzenshū 3: Animation Guide Part 2, lanzado el 4 de abril de 2013, está basado en el Daizenshuu 3, ''Daizenshuu 5, Daizenshuu 6 (del cual toma el arte de la cubierta) y Daizenshuu 10. Contenido El libro contiene todo sobre casi todas las [[Películas|Películas de Dragon Ball y Dragon Ball Z y Especiales de TV]]. Aunque este libro posee datos de Dragon Ball GT, como suplemento. Está lleno de fotos de cada película y obras de arte originales basadas en las películas acompañadas de un resumen. También incluye mercancía asociado con cada película y, una vez más, termina con otra entrevista a Toriyama. *003: Dragon Ball GT *004: Las ultimas Dragon Balls *007: El demonio vengador, Baby *010: El ultimo humano artificial *012: Los siete dragones malvados *014: Super Columna 1 de GT: Especial de TV *015: Personajes GT *023: Biblioteca de diseño de GT *028: Super Columna 2 de GT: Colección en tabla de imágenes de Akira Toriyama *029: Películas y especiales de TV Películas, Parte 1 *030: NUEVA PELICULA: “Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods“ *034: DB No. 1 “Dragon Ball — The Legend of Shenlong“ *042: DB No. 2 “The Sleeping Princess in Devil’s Castle“ *050: DB No. 3 “A Mystical Great Adventure“ *058: DBZ No. 01 “Dragon Ball Z — Return My Gohan!!” *066: DBZ No. 02 “The World’s Strongest Guy” *074: DBZ No. 03 “A Super Decisive Battle for Earth” *082: DBZ No. 04 “Super Saiyan Son Goku” *090: DBZ No. 05 “The Incredible Strongest vs Strongest” *098: DBZ No. 06 “Clash!! 10,000,000,000 Powerful Warriors” *106: DBZ No. 07 “Extreme Battle!! The Three Great Super Saiyan” *114: DBZ No. 08 “Burn Up!! A Close – Intense – Super-Fierce Battle” *122: DBZ No. 09 “The Galaxy at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy” *130: DBZ No. 10 “The Dangerous Duo! Super-Warriors Can’t Rest” *138: DBZ No. 11 “Super-Warrior Defeat!! I’m the One Who’ll Win” *146: DBZ No. 12 “Rebirth of Fusion!! Goku and Vegeta” *154: DBZ No. 13 “Dragon Fist Explosion!! If Goku Won’t Do it, Who Will?” Especiales de TV *162: DBZ Especial No. 1 “A Final Solitary Battle“ *170: DBZ Especial No. 2 “Defiance in the Face of Despair!!” *182: Galería de Akira Toriyama Películas, Parte 2 *184: 10th Anniversary: “The Path to Ultimate Strength” Variedad de Dragon Ball *200: Galería de Akira Toriyama: The Path to Ultimate Strength *201: Biblioteca de diseño *202: Dragon Ball & Dragon Ball Z *264: Películas *291: RESUMEN DE TODA LA HISTORIA *292: Dragon Ball *309: Dragon Ball Z *343: NUEVO: Dragon Ball GT *349: Super entrevista Akira Toriyama Páginas Créditos Se debe destacar que a pesar de que Akira Toriyama aparece como el autor de este libro de datos, él actualmente tuvo muy poca participación con la producción del contenido, casi nada. Toriyama lo deja muy claro en la mayoría de las introducciones de los daizenshuu que “ellos” (Shueisha) son los responsables del rejunte, y a menudo es graciosamente humilde al agradecerles por todo su trabajo duro en clasificar su exhaustiva series. *著者 Autor : 鳥山　明 Akira Toriyama *発行人 Publisher : 鈴木晴彦 Haruhiko Suzuki *企画・編集 Planning & Editing : Ｖジャンプ編集部 V-Jump Editorial Department *発行所 Publishing House : 株式会社　集英社 Shueisha Inc. *印刷所 Printing House : 大日本印刷株式会社 Dai Nippon Printing Co., Ltd. ;企画・構成 Planning & Organization 株式会社樹想社 Kisōsha: *松本光博 Mitsuhiro Matsumoto *中嶋　竜 Ryū Nakajima *望月　誠 Makoto Mochizuki *清水裕一 Yūichi Shimizu *中村ちな美 Chinami Nakamura ;デザイン Diseño *有限会社バナナグローブスタジオ Banana Grove Studio Co., Ltd. *酒井布実子 Fumiko Sakai *山本綾野 Ayano Yamamoto *秋庭 崇 Takashi Akiba *岩井美沙 Misa Iwai *BGS制作部：附田慈子 BGS Production Department: Shigeko Tsukita ;DTP DTP *株式会社ビーワークス Beeworks Co., Ltd. *宮川央士 Hiroshi Miyakawa *沼上聡美 Satomi Numagami *羽鳥美智子 Michiko Hatori *横山券露央 Kenrō Yokoyama Enlaces externos *Review de la version española en Youtube.com *Video del libro en Youtube.com *Análisis del libro en Kanzenshuu.com (en ingles) en:Chouzenshuu#Chouzenshuu_3 Categoría:Libros